Diario de un Principe
by Umibyv
Summary: El Principe de los Saiyajin expresa sus sentimientos atravez de un diario ....


**Diario de un Príncipe **

**bye **

**umibyv**

A veces el corazon se siente solo, que es necesario la compañia de alguien. Yo crei que cosas como el amor y cualquier sentimiento humano eran puras patrañas y que no eran dignas para un Príncipe como yo, una persona fria, calculadora, arrogante y sobre todo orgullosa. Pero me di cuenta a tiempo si se puede decir asi, que al fin una persona se interesa en mi, y no para luchar si no para amar, para poder vivir juntos y poder armar una familia. Ella y yo. Fue gracioso como ella me conquisto, porque fue ella no yo. Cuando llegue a la tierra por primera vez y conoci a Kakarrotto, desde ese momento solamente vivi con la idea de acabar con el. Me senti humillado, derrotado, con mi orgullo herido, pero sobre todo solo. Despues de mi recuperacion, me dirigui al Planeta Namek para poder ser inmortal y asi acabar con el inutil de Kakarotto.. Hay fue donde la vi por primera vez, aun lo recuerdo yo seguia al enano de Krillin para que me entregara la esfera del dragon. De pronto aparecio Zaabon llego y le dije a ellos "Si te atreves a maracharte mientras estoy ocupado te matare y tambien a esa mujer". Yo me percate del panico que ella tenia al verme, con solo escuchar mi nombre yo se que ella me temia. Después de eso uni fuerzas con los terrícolas , hasta que Frezeer me mato, deje mi orgullo a un lado y le pedi a Kakarrotto que derrotara a Frezeer con sus manos de saiyajin. Luego no supe lo que sucedió, pero de repente estaba vivo de nuevo y en un instante fui enviado a la tierra junto con todos los Namekusein y los terrícolas. Todos estabamos desconcertados, hasta que el enano verdes nos dijo donde estabamos, todos esperábamos noticias de Kakarrotto, hasta que estupido de Yamcha se comunico con Bulma con la ayuda de Kaiosama, ella nos informo que Kakarrotto habia derrotado a Frezeer, pero después nos dijo que habia muerto. Ellos ya tenian solucionado eso con las esferas del dragon, podrían revivirlo, pero Kaiosama les dijo que no podrían revivirlo. Yo me alegre demasiado y rei como nunca antes lo habia hecho, "YO ERA EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS". Bulma y los demas estaban tristes y asustados, no se porque pero me vi en la necesidad de intervenir y les dije "Porque no le dicen a ese dragon que traslade sus almas a la tierra". Ella me dijo que era una buena idea. Me quede sorpendido porque con solo decir eso hizo que casi me sonrojara y me puse nervioso, nadie antes lo habia conseguido. Tiempo después Bulma le ofrecio a los Namekusei que se quedaran en su casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces tambien me la ofrecio a mi, ja aun recuerdo sus palabras me dijo "pequeño", me sorpendi por dos cosas, la primera fue porque me llamo "pequeño", nadie habia tenido la osadia de llamarme asi y la segunda es porque ella sabia muy bien quien era yo, una persona a la que absolutamente no le importaba nada ni nadie. En ese entonces ella hablaba mucho, era vulgar y exasperaba a cualquiera, bueno aun sigue siendo gritona (risistas). Si acepte fue porque sabria que revivirían a Kakarrotto y queria conseguir esa revancha ademas yo no tenia a donde ir, yo no tenia una casa, ni siquiera conocia la palabra hogar. Al llegar a su casa me soprendi porque era enorme, lo que si me fastidio fue el recibimiento de su madre, si yo creia que Bulma era insoportable su madre es mil veces peor. Algo me distrajo y el Dr. Brief me explico que era una nave espacial, asi pasaron 135 dias e invocaron al dragon. Hicieron lo que les dije pero Kakarrotto no estaba muerto. Ah! Ese miserable iva a entrenar, yo no pude permitirlo asi que robe la nave y me fui, buscando a Kakarrotto. Paso un año desde mi partida y al llegar a la tierra, lo primero que vi fue al estupido de Yamcha, retándome, luego gire mi cabeza y vi a la madre de Bulma, Le pregunte a Yamcha que si Kakarrotto ya habia regresado, me puse a discutir con el, en eso una voz, nos dijo que nos calmaramos, que venia muy sucio y que debia darme un baño porque apestaba, era Bulma, me pidio que la siguiera como no le hize caso, empezo a decirme que si no era cortes, lo que me llamo su atención fue su mirada ya no era como antes, ya no me temia, ahora cada vez que me miraba era con reto, con esos ojos me quedaba sin habla, asi que la segui. Al salir de la regadera no vi mi ropa, asi que empeze a llamarla "Hey muchacha, muchacha terrícola, ven te necesito, Donde esta mi ropa?" a lo que ella me contesto "Me llamo Bulma y tu ropa la meti en la lavadora porque estaba sucia". Yo empeze a enojarme pero controle la calma, empeze a gritarle "Un principe de los Saiyajin no puede usar esto", asi que ella me contesto de nuevo retándome " si no la quieres usar anda desnudo". Esta vez ella habia ganado (grrr) me vesti y todos en la terraza estaban riéndose, nunca antes habia quedado en ridículo tiempo después senti la presencia de Frezeer, me dirigí al lugar seguido por Yamcha, luego llegaron los demas incluyendo a Bulma, me dije a mismo, que ella tenia un gran sentido de la aventura y era igual o peor que yo de arrogante. Al llegar donde se encontraba Frezeer vi un chico convertido en Super Saiyajin, Como es posible? No lo entiendo, el gusano nos dijo que esperaria a Kakarrotto, asi que lo seguimos todos, horas mas tarde Kakarrotto llego a la hora indicada, y nos dijo que entrenaramos. Me fui a Capsule Corp. y le pedi al Dr. Brief que me construyera una camara de gravedad por hacer tanto esfuerzo la nave exploto, me encontraba demasiado lastimado. Bulma fue a ayudarme y sin importar que le dijera, que no queria que interviniera en mi entrenamiento, a ella no le importo mis amenazas; mientras estaba inconciente tuve una pesadilla, donde Kakarrotto y el otro sujeto, se convierten en Super Saiyajin y por mas que intentaba alcanzarlos no pude, yo no aguante la ira, y estuve apunto de rendirme, pero recorde las palabras que hace mucho mi padre me dijo:

" _Tu perteneces a la familia mas poderosa del universo te convertiras en el Rey de los Saiyajin. Nosotros los Saiyajin cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerrereros es analizada y los que nacen debiles son mandados a diferentes planetas en donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten. Príncipe desde que naciste perteneces a los guerreros de la mejor clase que existe en nuestra familia, probablemente te convertiras en el Saiyajin mas fuerte del universo, no espera a la mejor tendras grandes posibilidades de ser el legendario Super Saiyajin"._

Con esas palabras mi autoestima volvio. Cuando desperte me encontraba con la mascara de oxigeno, cuando vi que solo fue un sueño me recoste, gire mi cabeza y vi recostada en la mesa junto a mi cama a Bulma , descansando , al parecer estuvo cuidándome toda la noche, me levante sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la camara de gravedad, aun sin importar nada, ni mis heridas, en eso por el comunicador aparecio ella, gritándome y regañándome como siempre. Pero aunque ella me gritaba, se preocupaba por mi, y ella me soportaba aun si le repondia mal, me senti mal por eso, ella preocupándose y yo diciéndole que se callara. Tiempo después las cosas siguieron iguales, su estupido novio se fue de viaje, gracias a Kamisama, para "según el entrenar", que va? Ha, ella pensaba que le seria fiel, pero un dia el llego con otra, bueno no una varias, esa era mi oportunidad, Bulma me habia llamado la atención y no solo porque era hermosa e inteligente, tambien porque era muy linda conmigo, se preocupaba por mi, se interesaba en mi, no le importaba como era yo, y la verdad yo ya no podia sacarme la de la cabeza, tenia que ser mi mujer a como diera lugar, y no permitiria que un fracasado como el insecto de Yamcha, regresara y me la quitara. Cuando Bulma se dio cuenta del engaño, ella le dijo que jamas queria volver a verlo, mientras ellos no se veian, aproveche, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta que la queria a mi lado, para establecer una amistad. Las cosas no ivan tan mal. Se dice que del odio nace el amor, primero empezamos peleandonos porque yo me iva a entrenar aunque estuviera casi moribundo, luego porque lo unico que hacia era entrenar, como disfruto esas peleas, pero lo que mas me gusta y que esto quede entre nosotros dos, eran las reconciliaciones, siempre cenabamos juntos, al principio eran calladas las conversaciones, pero cuando mi estomago gruñia , ella empezaba a reir y dice "ya voy, este sera un gran banquete", me encanta cuando ella rie, se ve mas hermosa de lo que es. Una noche yo iva subiendo las escaleras despues de un duro entrenamiento, y ella iva bajando al parecer se diriguia al laboratorio los dos nos detuvimos frente a frente y nos miramos fijamente, no se porque pero casi nos besamos y hubiera sido asi, si es que no hubieran tocado a la puerta, Bulma fue abrir, y cual era la sorpresa. el susodicho llamese "insecto" mejor conocida por ella como "Yamcha" fue a verla. Yo subi las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion pero no entre, me quede observando la escena y tratando de escuchar, pero era inutil solo pude escuchar pocas palabras como que el le decia "TE AMO VUELVE CONMIGO" y ella le respondia "YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO", luego no pude escuchar mas, solo vi como ella lo tomo de las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo sentia que la SANGRE me HERVIA de rabia. Unos minutos despues Yamcha se fue. Bulma no se fue al laboratorio como tenia pensado, al contrario subio las escaleras y se diriguio a su habitacion. cuando ella subio, yo me le acerque y le dije molesto y seriamente "Si regresas con el, te vas a arrepentir, te va a engañar de nuevo y te veras mas estupida de lo que eres". Ella bajo la mirada puso la mano en la puerta de su habitacion y me dijo " A ti que mas te da, tu no comprendes y para tu mayor informacion, no regrese con el" dichas esas palabras entro a su habitacion. Yo me quede totalmente confundido y me senti realmente estupido, como nunca antes me habia sentido. porque me sentia asi? No lo comprendia, y no sabia como lo comprenderia?. Los dias pasaron y no la habia visto en mucho tiempo, una tarde no entrene, quise ir aun lugar solitario para reflexionar muchas cosas que ocupaban mi cabeza como: Que es lo que me ataba a la tierra? Que es lo que pasaba conmigo? Acaso en verdad me importaba Bulma, las respuestas ya las sabia pero yo no queria admitirlas , en eso algo extraño vi, en una isla totalmente desierta, vi una casa a lado de una gran cascada, la casa decia Capsule No. 17 y fui a investigar. Ahi no habia nadie, pero de pronto una voz me asusto."Vegeta eres tu? Que haces aquí?" era Bulma que venia de otro lado, se veia mas hermosa que nunca su cabello habia crecido mucho. Yo le pregunte "Que haces aquí mujer?", A lo que ella me contesto dulcemente "Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar sola, y tu que haces aquí" Me pregunto.

Vg.- "Estaba buscando un lugar para estar solo" le respondi seriamente.

Bl.- "Porque no te quedas aquí?" me sonrio

Vg.- "Eso ya no seria estar solo estari contigo" la mire un poco disgutado

Bl.- "Es verdad, lo siento", respondi un poco triste y bajo la mirada

Vg.- "Pero creo que aceptare" gire mi mirada hacia la cascada

Bl.- "En serio seria genial" se puso muy alegre.

Los dos entramos a la casa mientras ella me servia una taza de te, ami se me ocurrio la tonta idea de preguntale porque no habia regresado con ese inútil de Yamcha, ella bajo la cabeza, perecia que le habia abierto una herida, luego se acerco a mi, me dio la taza de te, me dio una leve sonrisa y me contesto: "Porque ya no siento lo mismo que antes sentia por el, lo quiero como amigo, ya no lo amo".Yo me sorpendi demasiado, le pregunte si amaba a otro, ella bajo la mirada, tomo un sorbo de su te, se sonrojo y no dijo nada mas. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando ella me dijo.- "Mira ven Vegeta, ve que hermoso se ve el atardecer desde aquí". Los dos salimos y vimos una escena preciosa hace tanto que no veia algo tan hermoso con excepción de ella claro esta. Yo volte a verla y me di cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando. Ella volteo de nuevo viendo la luna que ya habia salido y muy suavemente dijo.- "Vegeta, Si", yo quede totalmente confundido no entendia que es lo que me decia.

Vg.- "A que te refieres mujer" le pregunte mirándola y totalmente soprendido.

Bl.- "Si existe alguien mas" me contesto un poco dudosamente, confundida y triste.

Vg.- "Asi y quien es si puedo saber" le dije un poco furioso temia a la respuesta.

Bl.- "Es..e...Eres Tu!"

Yo me sorpendi demasiado jamas crei que ella me confesara que me ama, yo tenia claramente entendido que ella amaba a Yamcha, y la unica persona que la amaba a ella era YO Y SOLO YO. Pense que ella solo me tenia lastima, pero no me equivoque, ELLA ME AMA., minutos después ella volvio a tomar la palabra, aun yo no sabia que decirle, Como se lo diria, Yo soy debil en esas cosas?.

Bl.- "Vegeta, YO TE AMO, TE QUIERO DEMASIADO, Y SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE ESTAS, por eso me fui, quise aclarar todas mis dudas y emociones, solo queria que lo supieras aun si no sientes lo mismo por mi."

Ella ya se dirigía a la casa, pero la detuve, la abraze por la espalda y le dije al oido. "Mujer, Bulma, YO TAMBIEN". A pesar de que soy hombre de pocas palabras ella pudo comprender todo lo que sentia por ella, ella pudo mirar mi interior, eso me cautivo. Y lo que paso es que al fin nos besamos, mi corazon palpito de emocion, lo que paso después, ya puedes imaginarte lo que sucedió, solo te puedo decir que esa noche todo lo que yo sentia, anhelaba se cumplio, yo le dije que la amaba literalmente y ella me correspondia, lo habia logrado ese tonto ya no podia reclamarla. Ademas esa noche fue mi mujer y siempre lo sera por toda la eternidad. Al fin pude comprender todas mis preguntas, Lo que me ataba al planeta? Era ella. Lo que pasaba conmigo? Es que sufria cambios, experimentaba emociones. Y si en verdad me interesaba en ella? la respuesta es y sera SI, yo daria mi vida por ella y siempre lo hare.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde entonces y cada dia la amo mas. Ahora tengo que ir a entrenar a otro planeta, pero regresare a tiempo por ella y por nuestro hijo. Yo no soy de las personas que escriben un Diario, pero hay cosas que se quieren guardar por siempre, hasta entonces. Ah se me olvidaba si alguien esta leyendo espero por el bien de ustedes que no hablen de mas, porque tenga la seguridad de que morira en mis manos.

_Vegeta Oujii_

Bl.- "Lo siento amor encontre esto tirado en nuestra alcoba, ahora se cuanto me amas, y no te preocupes esto quedare entre nosotros, asi que vuelve pronto que te estamos esperando.

Bulma miraba por el balcon hacia el cielo y esperaba a que pasaran 5 meses para que sus dos amores llegaran. Por supuesto me refiero a Vegeta y Trunks.

FIN

Nota: Weno este es mi primer FF oO I hope q les guste cualquier reclamo xP reviews o mails xD amiga umibyv (Queen Saiyajin)


End file.
